Learning Curve
by Sarahhh93
Summary: Just a little story of Sammy (13) getting hurt on a hunt and Dean (18) being the awesome big brother who took care of him!


**A/N: this is just a short snap of little Winchesters! Sam's thirteen so guess that makes Dean seventeen/eighteen I know I'm still writing my other supernatural fic 'recovery' but this popped into my head begging to be written and after a miserable day I needed some Dean and Sammy love. Hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to review (it really does make my day!)**

**This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Anybody want to explain to me this beta'ing melarchy? I'm new on here and just don't get it!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own the...but a girl can dream hey?!**

**Learning curve**

"Come on Sam time for school." Dean nudged his younger brother harshly on the shoulder and laughed as Sam groaned pulling the covers over his head. "No chance Sammy, up now. Don't make me get the water." Dean laughed harder as the memory of yesterday came crashing back. Sam had refused to get up and so Dean had reached for the water pouring it all down Sam's head and bare chest.

Sam sat up fast, suddenly alert. "You wouldn't dare!" He growled before pulling the covers off him and staggering to their small motel bathroom closing the door behind him. Dean suppressed a laugh again before turning to his own bed and changing into a cleaner pair of jeans, ones not covered in dried blood and mud, reminders of their late night hunt.

The bathroom door opened and Dean watched as Sam staggered out his hand on his ribs but otherwise seemingly awake after their late night getting back at the motel at the crack of dawn. "Looking a bit stiff there Sammy boy." Dean observed, keeping his voice light and joking.

Sam looked up pushing his mop of his hair out of his eyes and forced a smile, "I'm fine." Standing up he wondered around the room until he dug out his jumper and phone and began walking to the door.

Whether it was because he felt sorry for Sam for the late night and the obvious aches and pains he was suffering, or whether it was because Dean was feeling like an awesome big brother he turned to Sam. "Hold up I'll give you a ride." Without waiting for an answer he grabbed the impalas key before happily walking out the room with Sam traipsing behind him.

Dean watched a frown appearing on his face as Sam sat in the car obviously trying to hide the grimace on his face. "Sure you're okay?" Dean couldn't keep the concern out of his voice this time.

Sam nodded, "Yup." But didn't elaborate and sensing the mood Dean shrugged and turned the engine on before driving down the road.

"Dad text me, he got to Uncle Bobby's ok." Dean stated trying to start a conversation with his brother.

"Tell me again why did he go there?" Sam asked his brow thick with a frown.

Ignoring the venom in his voice he turned to his brother and shrugged, "Said he had some stuff to do, won't be long till he's back and we can get the hell outa' this town."

Sam remained silent the rest of the way and Dean sighed, he wasn't in the mood to deal with a teenage angsty brother and so allowed him to wallow in self pity. Soon enough they arrived at the school where Dean watched his brother struggle out moving cautiously as he went.

"See you later." Sam mumbled closing the door before staggering towards the large high school buildings. God Dean didn't envy him, the best day of his life being when he graduated and he had never looked back then.

Dean drove off towards the garage he had managed to wangle a job at, smirking at the shocked look of his boss when he was on time. Casting his worried thoughts about his brother aside he began his busy work ignoring the protests of his own aching body.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Sam wandered to the first class of the day ignoring the ever increasing aches of his body. Last nights hunt had been relatively simple, a salt and burn. Their dad had brought Sam along for him to witness it, introducing him slowly to the family business. All had been going well until the spirit had realised what was happening and in a final act of anger had thrown Sam into a nearby stone but Dean had stepped in before the spirit had gotten another hit on him. Not wanting to own up to his own mistake and face his father's anger he got up fast his training kicking in-ignoring the pain he was sure to come later. Dean had wanted to check him over when he had gotten home but Sam being the stubborn boy he was had refused stating he was old enough to look after himself and Dean not wanting to start an argument had allowed him to do it himself.

The day continued slowly, painfully slowly. He just wanted to get home and go to bed, but he knew he couldn't just walk out of school. Wandering between classes Sam kept his head down not wanting to start a fight, so sick of being the new kid that he didn't even try to make friends anymore. He was now known as the freaky loner in the corner.

Concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other Sam tried to ignore the ever increasing pain in his side. Something banged into him harshly pushing him against the lockers and cringing he looked up to see the face of a final year boy staring down at him.

"Watch where you're going freak." He shouted gaining the attention of many of the students nearby, none of them however came to Sam's aid.

Sam not scared by the boy starred up at him but said nothing.

The boy however, not liking the defiant look in the kid's eye frowned harder before pushing him harshly against the lockers. Sam lost his balance falling back hardly onto the floor, landing on his already bruised side. Sam stifled a scream as it impacted against his side before he tried to stand. The boy however did not give him a chance and pushed him down again this time banging his head. The room was spinning as Sam stood up and looked into the face of the bully and before giving him the chance to push him again punched him hard in the nose and smiled smugly as he fell to the floor. Walking over to him clinging his side hard he spat, "Don't touch me again." And with that he walked off clinging his side in a hope to stop the pain.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

It was a little past midday and Dean was already bored and so when his phone rang he was all to happy to answer it.

"Sammy!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "Aren't you supposed to be learning or whatever it is you kids do these days?"

"Can you come and get me?" Sam's voice was harsh, his breathing ragged.

Immediately concern filled up inside him his voice suddenly changed to full on big brother mode, "What happened?" He was already walking to his car, his keys in hand.

"I'll explain later Dean, just please come and get me." Sam sounded to be in pain and Dean automatically kicked himself for allowing the kid to sort out his own injuries.

"I'll be there in five, hold on." He disconnected the call and pressed down harshly on the gas ignoring all speed limits on the way to his brother's school.

He saw Sam sat on the wall a block away from the school, clinging onto his left side his face contorted with pain. Breaking harshly he stopped in front of him before leaning over and opening the passenger door.

"Get in." He said, not unkindly. He watched as Sam hobbled towards him and for the first time noticed a bruise on his head-that hadn't been there when he had dropped him off had it?

"You alright?" He asked hesitantly glancing occasionally at his brother as he raced them along the roads to their home.

"Fine," Sam exclaimed through gritted teeth keeping his hand firmly in place.

Dean nodded and remained quiet for a few moments before frowning, "Need the hospital?"

"No!" Sam stated before turning questionably to his brother the unspoken question clear. _Can you patch me up?!_

Dean smiled at the complete faith his younger brother had in him and nodded, "Course Sammy."

They arrived at the motel a few minutes later, Dean parking as close as he could to their room. Sam refused help but nonetheless Dean stayed within reaching distance in case Sam was to stumble or fall. Arriving in the room Dean pulled the curtain and turned the lights on before turning to his brother who stood awkwardly by the door.

"Sit." Dean muttered as he wandered to the bathroom where the first aid kit was before placing it on the bed between him and Sam.

Gently he removed Sam's shirt and cringed inwardly, "You should have shown me this yesterday." He exclaimed, trying to keep his voice calm even when anger was boiling within him.

Sam looked embarrassed and sorry, keeping his face down he mumbled, "Sorry, thought I could do it myself."

Dean tried hard not to roll his eyes at that comment, "Yeah, well from now on you show me." He motioned for Sam to lie down which he did without question. Dean found the antiseptic liquid which he poured on the broken skin. "Easy Sammy." He muttered as Sam first cringed and tried rolling away from it before Dean's firm hand kept him in place.

"It's not too deep you don't need stitches." Sam sighed in relief, "I think you've broken a rib though kiddo," he continued apologetically, "We'll keep an eye on that but seems ok, your breathings fine too." He shook him gently getting him to focus on me, "And Sam _if _it gets any worse, or breathing starts hurting more you tell me. You understand?"

Sam nodded and closed his eyes he was tired.

Standing up Dean got a glass of water and pain killers that _accidently _slipped into their pockets whilst one of them was sick at the hospital. "Take these they will knock you straight out, won't feel a thing."

He helped Sam to sit up whilst his little brother took an over generous gulp of water before collapsing in his brothers arms. Smiling slightly at the neediness of Sam, something he had been determined wasn't him anymore he helped him lie back down.

"Thank you." His sleepy brother muttered.

"Any time kiddo, this family business stuff, it's all a learning curve." Dean asked after a moment of silence. "You gonna tell me where you got that bruise?"

Sam shrugged, "I got him back." He mumbled before unconsciousness finally took him.

Dean smiled, glad his little brother was going to be okay, and selfishly glad he was still needed. He would find out where Sam got that bruise but it wouldn't matter as they would have moved on long before Sam came clean with who did it. Sam may be thirteen and determined for independence but when shit hit the fan he would always come running back to Dean.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
